secondlifedeutschlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Emerald
Der Emerald Viewer Diese Seite gibt Download Tips zum Emerald Viewer, erklaerte die Funktionen und zeigt die Updates wenn es neue Versionen gibt. Der Emerald Viewer ist eine Opensource Entwicklung und eine Alternative zum offiziellen Linden Lab Viewer. Man kann ihn kostenlos aus dem Internet herunter laden, die Installation funktioniert genau wie beim normalen SL Viewer. Die optischen Unterschiede zwischen den Beiden sind gering, wenn man davon absieht, dass Emerald kein Startbild benutzt.Inworld bietet sich fast die gewohnte Ansicht; es gibt jedoch einige zusätzliche Menüpunkte. Da es den Emerald Viewer bisher nicht in einer deutschen Version gibt, werden im Folgenden hin und wieder die englischen Bezeichnungen der Menüpunkte benutzt. Im Top Menü gibt es den Punkt "Emerald", unter dem Eingabefeld für den Chat sieht man einen neuen Button mit der Aufschrift "Radar", die Preferences haben einen weiteren Tab hinzubekommen, ebenfalls "Emerald" benannt und im Inventar gibt es einen Reiter "Worn".Die zusätzlichen Optionen unter den Preferences sind am umfangreichsten. Es gibt fünf Reiter die neue Auswahlmöglichkeiten bereit stellen. Den wichtigesten Punkt findet man unter "Shields". Hier gibt es nur eine Option, aber die sollte aktiviert werden, denn sie bietet Schutz gegen das unerwünschte Klonen des eigenen Avatars.Weitere Einstellungen sind: Groundsit ("Sitzen auf dem Boden"), damit kann sich der Avatar überall auf den Boden setzen. Wenn vorhanden, werden die Animationen aus seinem AO benutzt. Kurzstreckenteleporte aktivieren heißt - per Mausklick teleportiert der Avatar zu Orten, die sich in Sichtweite befinden. Mit Enable always Fly ("Fliegen überall aktivieren") kann der AV in Regionen fliegen, in denen diese Option abgeschaltet ist. Interessant sind auch die Möglichkeiten unter "CmdLine". Hier können Tastaturkürzel für verschiedene Teleport Optionen festgelegt werden und ein Kürzel, um eine Plattform zu rezzen.Die Einstellmöglichkeiten unter dem Menü "Emerald" im Browserfenster oben sind größtenteils Spielerei. Nett ist hier die Funktion den eigenen Avatar mit einem Klick auf Phantom zu stellen - das kann gegen ungewünschte Attacken schützen. Man sollte allerdings darauf achten, dass man nicht in einer Skybox steht, wenn man von dieser Option Gebrauch macht.Der Radar-Button zeigt beim Aufklappen ein Fenster in dem alle Avatare, die sich auf der selben SIM aufhalten, angezeigt werden, einschließlich der Information wie weit sie vom eigenen Standort entfernt sind, ob sie eine Payment Info hinterlegt haben und wie alt sie sind. Darunter gibt es vier weiter Menüpunkte, von denen nur drei aktiv sind. Darauf angesprochen, sagte Thomas Shikami, vom Inworld Support des Viewers, dass für die vierte Option noch kein Code hinterlegt ist.Die hier angebotenen Möglichkeiten ersparen dem Nutzer oft nur ein paar Mausklicks oder sie ersetzten Funktionen, für die sonst zusätzliche Scanner etc. benötigt werden. Es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen, wie die Option direkt zu einem Avatar, der sich auf derselben SIM aufhält, zu Teleportieren, ohne dass eine Einladung geschickt wurde. Andere Menüpunkte beinhalten die Möglichkeit eines Missbrauchs, wie "Freeze" der einen Avatar für 30 Sekunden einfriert. Diese Option kann allerdings auch genutzt werden, um sich gegen Rempeleien und plumpe "Anmachversuche" zu wehren.　 Ein paar Stimmen zum Emerald Viewer Eine - nicht repräsentative - Umfrage unter SL-Residents ergab unterschiedliche Meinungen zum Viewer. Einige der Befragten nutzen den Viewer kaum anders als den Offiziellen. Andere, darunter viele Builder, sind begeistert. Besonders oft positiv erwähnt wurden der Kurzsteckenteleport und die Möglichkeit, das Ausschalten der Flugfähigkeit zu umgehen. Negativ äußerten sich dagegen einige Mac Nutzer, bei denen der Emerald Probleme mit der Voice Funktion verursacht.Zu Voice noch ein wichtiger Hinweis! Zum Abschluss der Installation des Emerald Viewers wird dem User die folgende Frage gestellt: "The Components necessary for GreenLife to run optimally FMOD KDU SL Voice have been found. Do you want to copy these files." (Die Komponenten die notwendig sind, damit GreenLife optimal mit FMOD KDU SL Voice funktioniert, wurden gefunden. Sollen sie kopiert werden?) Wer Voice nutzen will, muss hier unbedingt mit "Ja" antworten. Suppor tDie Software kann man kostenlos von der Webseite Modular Systems Ltd herunter laden. Auf dieser Seite gibt es nur dieses eine Produkt, neben einigen Updates und der Möglichkeit, einem Forum beizutreten. Als Verantwortliche für den Support werden hier die beiden Inworld Namen Thomas Shikami und LordGregGreg Back genannt. Greenlife Emerald Viewer Previously known as "Greenlife Emerald Viewer" - changed to just "Emerald" in October 2009. ' Description ' This is a home-brew viewer which adds new functionality to the viewer with the intent of easing the users interaction with the environment. It's developed by multiple people. Versions for Windows and Mac are released, an internal Linux version exists as well. ' Extra Features ' * Avatar Scanner ** Full sim range (detects over 1M in the air) ** Shows name, age, payment info, current activity. ** Land and estate commands for ejecting/banning multiple avatars at once ** Buttons to open profile, IM, teleport to or track selected avatars ** Ability to chat radar info (keys) to boost lsl radars ** Ability to display chat notifications for entering sim, exiting sim, entering chat range, exiting chat range, entering draw distance and exiting draw distance respectively. * RLV API Implementation (off by default) * Different login page * Ability to open and display the owner and location of objects that IM you * Teleport to positions by double clicking * Option to disabling progress screens (teleport, login, and logout respectively) * Clothing layer protection (prevents sending of individual clothing textures to other clients, ensuring they can't copy the clothing) * Customizable IM auto-response system, including giving inventory in the response * Fly can be set to always enabled, even with Admin menu closed * Can turn your avatar 'visually phantom' * Allows ground sit anywhere * Can enable the attaching of objects in inventory by double-click * Can block object sit-on-click * Chatbar as a command line for rezzing platforms, teleporting to coordinates or sims, or teleporting to particular heights. * Various crash fixes * Free uploading of "temporary" textures (sim-local and disappear on relog) * Notification when a friendship ends * Detection of cooperating alternative viewers * Shows object last owner in build floater * Scripts are compiled to mono by default in agent inventory * Inventory is fetched in background immediately on login * Group info can be accessed in about land, even if group is not deeded * Profiles show agent key * More minimap dot colors, blue for lindens, grey for muted, and purple for friended lindens * Build Floater Enhancements ** More object choices (from the drop down that lets you change a cube to a sphere) ** More precision information (5 decimal points) ** Ability to set all prim parameters without changing shape (easy prim torture) ** Ability to easily change sculpt stitching ** Can set transparency to 100% ** Can set texture repeats above 100 * Can turn off the typing sound * Teleport History Floater * Animation Info Floater ** Shows you all current animations being played on your avatar ** Allows you to stop, or revoke permissions of animations you do not want ** Ability to detect owner of the animations being played, as well as their name * Included the 1.23 Bulk Permissions Setting * Option to block the 1 click auto sit * New custom skin ' Links ' * Website: http://www.modularsystems.sl * Direct download link: http://tinyurl.com/lv25db or http://modularsystems.sl/downloads.html * Source code: http://tinyurl.com/lv25db or http://modularsystems.sl/downloads.html * Easy to remember URLs: http://bit.ly/GreenLife http://bit.ly/Emerald ' Version and time stamp ' * Version : 1.23.5.1101 * Date : 12/2/2009 * Status : Active + updated Emerald Viewer, Frequency Edition ' Description' This viewer is based on GreenLife Emerald Viewer, but includes a couple of modifications. ' Added Features (compared to GreenLife Emerald) ' * Busy-on-lost focus: Allows resident to automatically switch to busy mode after a set amount of time, _after_ the viewer window lost focus (good for people who have other work to do, and want to ensure that other residents know why their IMs remain unanswered) * custom tags on a per-avatar basis: add keywords to residents' group/name tag hover box * display group/name tags in individual colours (per avatar) * display payment info and age in name tags ** friends always coloured yellow ** muted people always in grey ** all others in a chosen colour out of 7 options * grey out groups, which have been chosen not to be displayed in your profile ' Removed Features ' * IRC client * experimental Utility Stream * Client detection (conflicts with the aforementioned use of name tags) ' Availability ' Emerald Viewer, Frequency Edition is currently available as Intel-only OS X binary, and as full source code for OS X, Windows & Linux. ' Version and timestamp ' * Version : Emerald Viewer, Frequency Edition, 1.0.2 (based on GreenLife Emerald 1.23.4-673) * Platforms: ** Binary available for OS X 10.5+ (any volunteers for Windows/Linux?) ** Source valid for OS X, Linux, Windows * Date : Sep 25th, 2009 * Status : Discontinued as of November 8, 2009, download no longer available Kategorie:Alternative Second Life Viewer